


Why Are There Two Of You!?

by GodOfDemons



Series: Body Swap/Double Bodies [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Body Swap AU, Confusion, Distrust, F/F, F/M, Fun and games until more people start getting a second body, He is Kagami's boy, Kuroko is done with them trying to date him, M/M, They have two bodies, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfDemons/pseuds/GodOfDemons
Summary: The Generation of Miracles have a secret.They each have two bodies.It's hard, fun, tiring, painful, and much more.(Or the AU where they have two bodies and can switch between bodies when they want and can be in the same room as themselves. They have a girl body and a boy body.)They have such fun when it's time for periods and trying to keep it a secret from the rest of their teams and basically everyone outside of the Generation of Miracles.





	1. Introduction

Aomine will never admit this but he hates that he has big boobs in his other body. It hurts when he runs cause they go up and down and it hurts to much, he wishes he either had small boobs or a flat chest. He can never understand how Momoi can handle her big boobs. She tells him it’s because she’s usually a girl, so she knows how to handle it better and that she knows all the secrets. Aomine doesn’t believe her but doesn’t press the matter. (He wants the horrible pain to stop so he can play basketball in his girl body too, he doesn’t want to be held back because of his boobs). When he’s on his period he misses a few days of school. He is hyperemotional, he vomits his guts out during the beginning of his period, he is more sensitive to everything. He is more or less back to normal around the end of his period. He asks Momoi how could girls handle that stuff, and she tells him it’s because they were made to be superior to men when it comes to pain. He can believe that.

Akashi hates that when he’s in his other body that men will flirt with him a lot, the girls get jealous because he gets all the attention, that he has all the men flirting with him and showering him with gifts. He doesn’t like that kind of attention, he in fact hates it, it tiresome and annoying, but before fourth grade he couldn’t ever have just one moment of peace because of the gifts and flirting. He hated it, all the attention, all the random gifts, all the flirting, all the hatred from the girls... It’s so annoying, he doesn’t like it, even if it doesn’t happen as often now, it’s still annoying him because it still happens. He has had a few sexual assaults during middle school but nothing he couldn’t handle in either body, striking fear into their hearts is always fun, even more so when he’s in his girl body. Men are a bit more weary of him now, and less likely to sexually assault him, the flirting has gone down a bit, as did the showering with gifts ever since his first year in middle school. He likes it, and he does admire the men’s courage to flirt with him or give him gifts knowing that he could easily hurt them. (The Generation of Miracles knows to keep Akashi happy when he’s on his period, unless they want to die.)

Kise loves the fact that he can change into a girl body and a boy body, it helps with work. His girl body could be modeling while his male body is playing basketball, and his girl body could be watching tv while his male body models. It’s so much fun, and the other Miracles hate that he actually has the best ideas for the bodies, not that they’d ever tell him though. But Kise knows, and he would never let it get to either of his heads. After all, he still wants to have fun, even if there are constant flirts and verbal sexual assaults(sometimes he gets groped but he quickly calls for security.) It sucks that it happens but he’s still happy, he’s protected and the moment he calls for his bodyguards or for security they’re by his side in an instant. He knows he’s safe, he knows that if any of his bodyguards or any of the security people assault him, well, Akashi usually deals with it. He doesn’t know what he does, but he’s sure that he doesn’t want to know what he does to them. (He has had it once and he never saw the security guard again, which was sad, he liked talking with the security guard.)

Kuroko dislikes that for both of his bodies, he barely gets noticed. No one ever really notices him in either body, and it’s a good and bad thing. A good thing because that means that when he’d in his girl body he won’t be flirted with or assaulted like Kise and Akashi. But sometimes when he’s in his girl body Momoi goes into her male body to try and go on a date with him(The other Miracles stay in their male body and do the same, which annoys him greatly). He always questions them and they never answer. The only two that have somewhat successfully gone out on a date with him would be Murasakibara(whose date was to bake at his house and watch movies and eat what they baked) and Midorima(whose date was to shop for lucky items and keep him safe since Kuroko’s star sign was at the bottom of the list that day.)


	2. Murasakibara Hates Certain Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murasakibara on his period and how he copes with it.

Murasakibara was close to dozing off in class, it was boring math - geometry - and he wanted to eat some snacks. A lot of snacks. Specifically chocolate, any kind of chocolate. Anything chocolate flavored.

But the stupid teacher told him he couldn’t eat snacks during class anymore - since he kept leaving the trash in his desk, on the floor, that there was always a bunch of crumbs on the floor when he ate and everywhere in the class, attracting ants and other bugs - and if he took out something to eat then it’d get taken away and either thrown away or confiscated till the end of class(depending on the snack it was). He hated the new rule for him, it wasn’t his fault that he was messy. He had to control two bodies at once. It was hard and exhausting, so, of course he would be a bit messy.

But no one would believe him if he told them.

People would tell him to stop making up excuses and to make up something that people would believe. Having two bodies, ha, what a stupid excuse. 

_ What do you mean you’re in pain? You’re not injured, and you’re not a girl on her period, so how are you in pain?  _

_ Stop making up excuses to not play! Get onto the court and play now! _

_ Atsushi, why are you being so moody? Did something bad happen? Please tell me, I want to help you, I hate seeing you like this. I don’t like seeing you cry. What happened? What’s wrong? I won’t judge you, whatever is making you like this, I won’t judge. _

They never would believe him if he told them. If he showed them then they would ask him why he never told anyone that he had a twin. He doesn’t. It’s his other body, his other body is a female, which means he goes on his period and feels all the pain and cravings and everything. It hurts so much and Murasakibara deeply considered taking a kitchen knife and cutting out his uterus. Chocolate and chocolate flavored things makes the pain in his current body dullen and it disappears for a while.

Murasakibara looked around the class, no one was paying attention to him. No one was really paying attention to him, even the teacher wasn’t paying attention to him. He looked out the window, unfocusing his eyes as he began to focus on his other body, to take over complete control of his other body, instead of the autopilot focusing.

**_(_ ** The autopilot focusing is when the body does some things that are usual for people, like wake up, go to sleep, make simple foods, brush teeth, get dressed, etc. It was helpful for all of the Miracles but most of the time they try to stay in half focus. Half focus is when they know what is happening to both bodies, where they can control both bodies but it’s harder for them, they can easily have one of their bodies slip into the autopilot focus if they aren’t paying close enough attention to one of the bodies. When either of the bodies are asked a question in autopilot focus, they will answer the question with their knowledge of what they know. The Miracles found out that Murasakibara is extremely good at chemistry, psychology, physics(basically anything science) when they were doing homework one time at Akashi’s house.(They all already knew that he was the best at cooking, and weren’t surprised when he made a fancy dish in autopilot mode once during a training camp.)

Murasakibara left his male body in autopilot focus and was out in his female body getting snacks, and the next day the Miracles all had A’s on their science homework. Murasakibara will always deny that he’s good at that stuff, but he’s actually the best at that stuff. Akashi usually goes to him if he has trouble with a problem on his science homework, which happens every so often and Murasakibara is more then willing to help Akashi. **_)_ **

Murasakibara groaned as she tried moving around on the bed. It hurt so much but she wasn’t going to give up. She was going to get some chocolate and help stop the pain in her other body. She needed that body to play basketball, and playing basketball while on her period was a bad idea. She tried when she was younger and that night she was in so much pain and was sore all over. She hates that whatever happens to one body, it happens to the other. That has to be the thing she despises the most.

She sat up, clutching her stomach as she opened her bedside drawer and took out some vanilla pocky. She began to nibble on the pocky, trying to find a reason to be hungry. She forced herself to eat the pocky and swallow it. It didn’t have the usual happiness she usually had when eating snacks but right now she just wanted the pain to go away.

Around fifteen minutes later, the pain began to dullen. She let out sigh of relief as she stood up, stretching before laying back down in bed. If she was asleep, the pain wouldn’t reach the second body due to this body not being conscious. She closed her eyes and began to focus on her other body.

Murasakibara was greeted with the boring sight of the teacher writing on the board. He closed his eyes and sighed quietly. It was still boring, even without the pain from the period, he still hated math.

When Himuro walked over with his lunch, Murasakibara noticed something was off about him. Himuro’s smile seemed a little forced, he was clenching the lunch tray tightly with an iron grip - Murasakibara was worried that it’d snap in half- and he sat down with his feet stomping on the floor. Murasakibara met his eyes and realized that Himuro was angry at him.

“Atsushi, I know that no matter what I do, you will never tell me what’s going on in your mind,” Himuro began, stabbing his food with his fork with more force then necessary. “But it’s been many months, and I thought you would have trusted me by now to tell what is wrong with you.”

Murasakibara blinked a few times. Himuro was… angry because he wouldn’t tell him what was going on during certain weeks. Murasakibara knows that Himuro wouldn’t believe him, so he just stayed quiet and never told him.

… But now, seeing Himuro so angry… Murasakibara thinks that he might actually believe him… Either that or start ignoring him because he thinks it’s not the truth.

Murasakibara looked down at his hands. “I’m sorry Muro-chin… But Aka-chin told me not to tell anyone.” Murasakibara met Himuro’s eyes again, Himuro sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair. Himuro pursed his lips and forced himself to relax.

“I wish you would stop listening to Akashi-kun, he’s not your teammate or your captain anymore.” Himuro sighs as he takes a bite of his food, Murasakibara looking down at his hands again.

He wished that he could find the right words to tell Himuro, about the second body, that he has had two bodies almost his entire life, that Himuro being sad hurt him more then he could know about.


	3. To Play Lesbian; Part One

Kuroko’s heart was beating at the speed of light. His male body had a high fever, Riko had a special training plan today. She told the team if they missed it then they won’t get to play in the next three games.

He didn’t want to sit out for three games. He wanted to play. He wanted to play with Kagami and the others.

And that my friends, is when Kuroko Tetsuya went to his school as Kuroko Tetsuka, his female body.

When Kuroko entered the gym, he placed down his bag, looking at the team before walking over to Riko.

“Kuroko is late! Where is he?!” She had an evil smile on her face as she clutched her large paper fan in her hand. Kuroko tugged on Riko’s sleeve, Riko screaming as she jumped away in surprise. Kuroko now had the team’s attention.

“Hello there, I am Kuroko Tetsuka,” Kuroko says as she bows, feeling a bit guilty about having to lie to the team. “My brother, Kuroko Tetsuya, got sick with a high fever.” She heard Riko sigh as well as some jealous mutters from the team that Kuroko got to ditch the training plan today. “He sent me to tell you this, he really wants to play but if he were to try and come, he would most likely pass out somewhere in the street.”

Riko sighed as she closed her eyes. “Tetsuka,” Riko says, opening her eyes and looking at her like she was a piece of prey. “Can you play manager today for Seirin? If you do, your brother is pardoned and won’t have to sit out.”

Kuroko immediately agreed. If playing manager for Seirin today means that he can play in the games and be excused for being sick, Kuroko would take that offer immediately.

Kuroko grabbed a whistle and put it around her neck as well as taking off the ponytail on her wrist and put her hair up in a ponytail. She looked at Riko, who was giggling creepily to herself (which made Kuroko start to think twice about his decision). Riko placed one of the team jackets on Kuroko’s shoulders and she stood by him while the team warmed up.

Fifteen minutes later the Shutoku team walked in, Kuroko and Midorima locked gazes and they both had the same exact thought.

_ Fuck _ .

Midorima and Kuroko both knew the rules that Akashi had laid out for them to ensure that no one outside of the Generation of Miracles knew about it. The first rule was that the second body would never go to their school.

Rule number one was broken.

Kuroko looked away, trying to steady his already fast beating heart. “Mi-Midorima-san,” Kuroko stammered out, looking down at the ground as he tried to figure out what to say to him. “Wh-What a surprise. Seeing you here. Of all places.” Kuroko says as he meets Midorima’s eyes once more.

“Wah!! Shin-chan has a girlfriend!?” Takao exclaims, Midorima’s and Kuroko’s faces turning a bright scarlet.

“No!” Midorima and Kuroko yell in unison. “Die Takao!” Midorima yells as he hits Takao’s head, and soon his entire team was asking him questions about their relationship.

Kuroko hide his face. Why did it have to be Midorima’s team of all teams? His team constantly teases him and when he says something isn’t true, well, they always assume it’s the truth.

Kagami was shooting daggers at Midorima, Kuroko groaning in his hands and turning away from them. “Idiots…” He squeaks quietly, wishing that he could just go back home and take care of his sick body.

 

“I’m so sorry Midorima-kun,” Kuroko whispers as they lean on the back of the gym, Kuroko looking down at the grass as he tries to think of what to say. “My other body got sick. I had to come or I wouldn’t be able to play in the next few games.” He says quietly, looking around to make sure that no one else was around or hearing their conversation. Midorima scoffs as he opens his eyes, his blush still visible.

“Well, thanks to you, my entire team thinks I have a girlfriend,” Midorima hissed quietly, glancing to the side as he groaned. “I won’t ever hear the end of this Kuroko! They will tease me until they find another thing to tease me about!” Midorima whispered, still a bit agitated as he glared at Kuroko.

“I’m sorry Midorima-kun, maybe… Maybe I can help you with the problem sometime later.” Kuroko says, a little light bulb going off in his head.

“How? How can you help me make them stop teasing me for eternity?” Midorima asked, a little bit of sass in his voice as he crossed his arms.

“Well, you see, you’ll have to half focus and-” Midorima’s eyes widened in surprise as he  looked at Kuroko with the most shocked expression.

“No, no, no!” Midorima yelled as his blush darkened a lot. “I’m not going to pretend I’m a lesbian!” He lowered his voice significantly as he got closer to Kuroko.

“No! I’m not going to do this Kuroko! This is-”

“I thought you were pansexual Midorima-kun. This surely wouldn’t bother you to act like my girlfriend, unless I am wrong?”

“Eh!... It… It… It’d just be too weird Kuroko. You’re somewhat a friend to me, I could never,  _ ever _ do this to someone I know.”

“Then let them assume you’re dating me and let your chance with Takao disappear?”

“Where did you say you want to meet up at again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a part two for this. Maybe, anyways, next chapter won't be part two for this, but another thing that might get a part two.


	4. No Means No, No Matter What; Part One

Murasakibara looked around the sweet shop. It was late evening and she wanted to get some candy to eat. Her period ended a few days ago and she could finally use her female body again.

She was currently using her female body to buy some candy. While her male body may be tall and frightening to people, if she’s a female and tall, she’s not frightening. She doesn’t get that logic. Her female body is almost as tall as her other body, just an inch shorter, and she’s getting surrounded by men who offer to buy him sweets.

“No thank you,” Murasakibara says for the millionth time, letting out a small sigh as she looked at the man in front of her. “You don’t need to buy me sweets.”

“Oh, but I insist. A girl like you deserves to be showered in gifts.” The man says, Murasakibara getting more annoyed the more the man tries convincing her to let him buy him candy. Murasakibara doesn’t know him, and Akashi and Himuro both told her that if a stranger offers to buy him candy, tell him no.

“I said no. Leave me alone, you’re bothersome.” Murasakibara growled, narrowing her violet eyes as she turned around and started to walk out of the store. She could always buys her sweets later. She felt a hand grab her wrist and she turned to face the man with an angry glare.

“Please, just once, I insist, I will buy you whatever you want.” The man says as he looks at Murasakibara, locking eyes as Murasakibara shoved him away.

Murasakibara knew what the man wanted, she knew what it was, and she wasn’t giving it to him. She was tempted to bash his skull with a candy jar, but that’d be a waste of candy. Instead, Murasakibara decided to be a little more like Aomine and Akashi.

“Look here you bastard,” Murasakibara growled, her voice rising as she glared at the man. “I am not interested, nor will I ever be interested! I am not a whore, I am in fact a high school student,” She saw the man’s face pale. “And unless you leave right now I will call the cops for sexual harassment as well as pedophilia!” Murasakibara yelled, pointing to the door with anger filled eyes. “Leave me alone! I said no and I meant no!”

The man quickly left the shop, avoiding everyone’s looks as he left. Murasakibara watched him leave, her eyes holding a level of intensity the purple haired titan would rarely use. She turned around, grabbing a basket and filling it with sweets and snacks. Everyone else in the store was quiet, moving out of his way when he walked by.

“I would like to buy these.” Murasakibara says, placing the basket down on the counter. The cashier nodded as they rang her up, Murasakibara handing them the money. She grabbed her bags of sweets and candy before leaving the store.

She started walking her way to her apartment, but she felt uneasy. She stopped in front of an alleyway, turning her head to look into the alleyway.

She honestly just wanted some god damn snacks to eat and did not want to deal with a new stalker. “Leave me alone!” Murasakibara yelled into the alleyway, clenching her fists as she saw the same man walk out from behind a dumpster.

“Please, let me help you-” “Stay the fuck away from me! I will file a restraining order if you continue following me!” Murasakibara snapped at him, her lips curling in disgust at the man.

The man growled, grabbing something out of his pocket before running at Murasakibara. Before Murasakibara could do anything, she was pushed out of the way and the man was taken down. Murasakibara fell on the ground, looking up at the person who pushed her and her eyes widened in surprise.

“Muro-chin?” She whispered as she watched Himuro pin the guy to the wall. Himuro called out to someone, and soon there was two police officers taking the man away.

Murasakibara stayed on the ground in shock, blinking a few times as she tried to figure out how Himuro was there.

“Are you alright miss?” Himuro asked as he offered her a hand. Murasakibara took it, standing up as she looked at Himuro. “I hope you weren’t injured, it’d be bad for such a lovely lady.”

Murasakibara’s cheeks flushed a dark crimson, looking down as she pushed some hair behind her ear. “I’m fine, and…” Murasakibara reached into her bag and handed Himuro a snack. “Thank you, f-for helping me. Thanks Muro-chin.”

She turned around and began walking quickly to her apartment, praying to god that Himuro wasn't following her, wondering why she called him Muro-chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids! No means No!  
> Might make a part two for this. Maybe. Idk. I might.


	5. To Play Lesbian; Part Two

Midorima looked at her reminding herself that this was a bad idea. She and her male body were currently sitting next to each other with Kuroko’s female body next to her.

“Kuroko,” She hissed, looking around with her cheeks heating up. “This is a bad idea.” Her right hand was shaking a little due to nerves. She hated this body a bit, when she was nervous her right hand begins shaking. She grabbed her hand, closing her eyes as she let out a deep breath.

“Midorima-san, I merely suggested it, you didn’t have to agree.” Kuroko says as she sips her shake. Midorima narrowed her eyes as she looked around.

“They should be coming any minute now, Kuroko, we’re breaking Akashi’s rules as well as my school rules, we’re so dead if Akashi finds out.” She says as she pushed up her glasses, her right hand still shaking a bit. Kuroko placed her hand on Midorima’s looking into her eyes and reaching forward to her face.

“Calm down, remember, he won’t find out. He’s nowhere near here. Plus-” Kuroko began but was interrupted by Midorima's team walking into the gym for practice.

“Shin-chan! And-... Shin-chan, who’s this?” Takao asked confused, looking at Midorima’s female body.

“I’m Midorima Shintara.” She says, pushing up her glasses as she made her male body stand up and place his lucky item down. “I’m here to help my brother today, Cancer’s luck is at the bottom of the horoscope list today.”

She heard a few sighs from the team, as well as Takao mumble, “Another horoscope tsundere.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and made a moved to stand up but Kuroko placed her hand on Midorima’s, giving her a look that says, “chill out”. Midorima standing down as she controlled her male body to practice with the team.

She and Kuroko got water bottles ready for the team, as well as grabbed some clean towels to wipe off sweat. They helped the team with getting water and bringing them basketballs, Kuroko staying by her side as they helped.

As they cleaned up Kuroko tripped and fell onto Midorima, bringing them both down. “Kuroko, be more-” Midorima was cut off by Kuroko kissing her. There were yelling and sounds of shock as they kissed.

Midorima froze, but didn’t push her away.  _ Kuroko!! I never agreed to this!, _ Midorima thought as Kuroko broke the kiss, Midorima’s cheeks were a bright red.

“Not in public you idiot!” Midorima pushed her face away, looking to the side as she tried avoiding all the looks.

Then an idea came to her head… sly Kuroko, this is the reason they don’t get along.

“Kuroko! I may acknowledge you as her girlfriend but please don’t do this in public!” Midorima yelled as her, pushing up his glasses as he narrowed his eyes.

“What?!” Takao, Otsubo, and Miyaji yelled.

“Those two are lesbians,” Midorima sighed as he shook his head. “At least I don’t have to worry about my sister getting pregnant.” He muttered.

He noticed that the team seemed a little uncomfortable about this new knowledge. Probably because they assumed that Kuroko was his girlfriend, and they probably didn’t want to say it in front of the two girls.

“Come on you two, let's get home. Kuroko will kill me if you don’t get home safe.” He says as he picked up his bag, his female body and Kuroko following him out as they left the team alone.

Once they were a good distance away from the school, Midorima hit Kuroko’s head.

“What the hell was that!? I never agreed to that!” Midorima yelled as he glared at Kuroko, who was rubbing her head.

“It was one way to stop the rumors, as well as the simplest.” Kuroko says, Midorima holding back the urge to strangle Kuroko.

“You’re lucky I didn’t shove you back! If I did it’d be difficult to explain to the team.” He says as he rubs his forehead. “It’d be more embarrassing for me then you.”

“Sorry, but at least the rumors will stop.”

“Yeah but now it’d be about my lesbian “sister”. But it’s my other fucking body! How do you think I’m supposed to feel about that?! I’m now going to be called a lesbian.” Midorima groaned as he grabbed Kuroko’s shoulder and began shaking her.

As they continued bickering on the way home, Takao watched in confusion.

Isn’t that his sister? What did he mean by other body? Isn’t she a lesbian? What is going on? What does he mean? Is that really his sister? What does this all mean?


	6. The Second Body; Takao; Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao finds himself in bed with another person, he freaks out and tries to figure out what is going on.  
> (He has a second body now because he overheard Midorima talking about it with Kuroko. (There is a little magic with the second body thing~))

Takao is confused by who this person in his bed was. She looked almost exactly like him, like a twin. She moved when he moved, and he soon let out a yell of surprise as fell out of bed.

He looked at her with wide eyes, thanking the gods that his parents and little sister were out visiting his grandparents for a week. There’s no way that he could explain this to them.

He doesn’t even know who this person is!

He looked at her for a few more seconds, trying to figure out how she got into his room. There was the window but that would’ve required a ladder, and there was no ladder anywhere in the yard or in his room. He keeps his door locked when he’s not in his room to keep his sister out, and he had the only key to his room.

“Who the hell are you!?” Takao asked, pressing his back against the wall opposite from her. She tilted her head a little and gave him a smile that was an exact replica of his own.

“I’m Takao Kazunara. Your other body!” She says and gives him a peace sign. He looked at her confused, shaking his head as he slapped himself, trying to see if this was a dream.

“What is going on?” He mutters to himself, pulling his hair as he tries to figure out what was going on.

For the rest of the day Takao watched this strange person. She didn’t do anything Takaso wouldn’t do.

She also didn’t break anything, she made herself food, got herself something to drink, took a shower, got dressed in Takao’s clothes, and she took many naps.

By night time he was a mess. His hair was sticking in every direction, his clothes were a mess, he was starving, and he refused to get into bed with the girl.

He let out a small laugh, looking at the girl before remembering what Midorima had said when he brought his… the girl that looked exactly like him to practice.

_ “Yeah but now it’d be about my lesbian “sister”. But it’s my other fucking body! How do you think I’m supposed to feel about that?! I’m now going to be called a lesbian.” _

Midorima said something about a second body, maybe… Maybe he knows what’s going on! He has to know what’s going on.

Takao grabbed his phone and called Midorima.

_ “Takao, this better be important!” _ He heard Midorima’s grumpy voice snarl, Takao letting out a shaky breath as he began speaking.

“Shin-chan, there’s a girl in my room! She says that she’s my other body! What is going on!”

There was a long pause, Takao almost thought that Midorima hung up but then he heard another voice speak.

_ “Kazunari, this is Akashi Seijurou, what’s your address?” _

Takao almost had a heart attack. The captain of the Generation of Miracles was speaking to him from Midorima’s phone, asking for his address.

He nervously told him, and then there was a click, signalling that the call ended.

Takao sat against the wall, watching this person sleep in his bed, in his clothes, in his room, in his house.

He was going insane.

A loud knock from the front door downstairs snapped him out of his thoughts. He went downstairs and opened the door hesitantly.

Outside his house was the Generation of miracles, as well as others who look exactly like them but female - for Momoi male-.

They walked in, the… Dopplegangers sat in his living room as Takao watched in confusion.

“Kazunari, Shintaro informed me that you have… another person in your house right now.” Akashi says as he gave Takao a look that held a thousand secrets. “Bring them to me.”

Takao looked at Midorima, who nodded at him, and then went upstairs and dragged the girl out of his bed and down the stairs.

“She popped up this morning and hasn’t gone away! Who is she!?” Takao says, running his hand through his messy hair.

The Miracles shared a look, Midorima putting a hand on his shoulder as he forced him to stay still as they spoke.

“Kazunari, I believe you got yourself a second body.” Akashi says, sitting down next to the female him as the two crossed their legs.

“And by that, I mean you now have control over two bodies.” She says as she looks dead into Takao’s eyes.

“What?!” Takao says as he takes a step backing, shaking his head as he looked at them.

“You have a female and a male body, you control both of them, they are a part of you.” Midorima says, the female him stood up and walked over to him.

“You can switch to which body you want, you can control both at the same time if you desire.” She says, and Takao pushed Midorima away. He felt dizzy, the room was beginning to blur, the voices were muffled and the last thing he heard was Midorima yelling his name before everything faded to black.

Omake

_ “Shin-chan, there’s a girl in my room! She says that she’s my other body! What is going on!” _

Midorima put his phone on mute, looking at the other Miracles with a scared look. “Takao… He, he told me a second body appeared in his house.” He says, Akashi grabbing Midorima’s phone as he began speaking. Midorima stared at the table, blinking a few times before looking at Akashu.

“It’s on mute.” Midorima says and Akashi pauses, hitting the button to unmute it and then continued speaking.

When he finished speaking he looked at the Miracles and their second bodies.

“Looks like we’re going on a little trip, get ready everyone, we have another person with a second body now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Baby, don't worry, Midorima will be there to help you~  
> Also, some other people will be finding themselves with second bodies, but only after they find out that the Miracles have a second body.  
> Also~ Another thing with the second body, when Takao's parents return home, you'll see it~  
> He is stressed and confused and just wants an answer

**Author's Note:**

> I know I only have a few of them here, but the GoM all have two bodies. I just decided to post these ones because I found them the funnest and was feeling a bit lazy.  
> The next chapters will be them interacting with other people and how they deal with things. Might add in some of their younger years(like grade school) and middle school years later. Idk, I just like this au, thing, I don't know what to call it.  
> Meh.


End file.
